Scribbles and Eraser Marks
by Aoi42
Summary: Yukio comes across something strange while he's grading papers. A short little Yukio x Shiemi fic.


**A/N: So this one's a bit longer than 'No!' so I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if Shiemi is too OOC, but her character is kinda hard for me to get down. Luckily, she's not mine! XD But anyways, this is another gift, so I hope all the readers (especially the receiver!) enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I own diddly-squat!

* * *

Yukio yawned, grading papers in he and Rin's bedroom. He came to a strange looking worksheet, and immediately recognized the handwriting as Shiemi's. There were scribbles on the margins of the page, along with places where the paper had been rubbed raw with an eraser. He frowned, inspecting them curiously. This wasn't the first time he'd found her paper marked all over like this, and he had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be the last. He made a mental note to ask her about it later as he finished grading and began on his own homework, although he had saved grading his own brother's paper for last, as per usual. He looked over at his little-older brother ('little' because he was shorter than his smarter, albeit more spotted counterpart).

Rin was snoring softly on his bed, a mess of sheets tangled around his body and limbs, although somehow through all that mess, his tail was free enough to twitch around, thereby occupying Kuro who was busy batting playfully at the furry appendage that belonged to his master. Yukio sighed irritably at his lazy brother, but decided to see how he'd done before scolding him.

"How'd I do, bro?" Rin asked, yawning loudly and scratching his stomach before walking over to his brother's desk. Yukio's glasses glinted dangerously in the light as he handed over the worksheet wordlessly. "Yes! I passed!" he grinned, and the younger twin stared up at the elder exasperatedly.

"Barely. You got a 63%." he scolded without his usual enthusiasm and anger, and immediately Rin knew something was wrong.

"Is that Shiemi's paper?" Rin asked, looking at the paper on Yukio's desk that his brother was staring at.

"Y-yeah..." the younger brother bristled, and Rin found that he wasn't surprised. "You sit next to her, what was written here that she had to scribble out so badly?" Yukio asked, and Rin smiled gently, mussing up his brother's hair, and knocking his glasses slightly so they were crooked.

"Ask her." He shrugged as he walked out of the room, his familiar following him dutifully. "I'mma go make dinner." he smirked, loudly whistling a tune and leaving his little bro to pore over the paper, dumbfounded.

* * *

The next day, when Yukio handed out the papers and handed Shiemi hers, he'd quietly asked her to stay after class.

"O-okay!" She'd replied, blushing furiously. When the bell rang, Yukio didn't miss the encouraging pat on the back or the quiet 'You should tell him!' Rin gave the girl, making her blush bright red. He looked curiously at them, but said nothing until she was at his desk.

"Shiemi, your paper had horrible scribbles all over it, and you nearly wore a hole through the paper at one point. Is there something wrong?" he asked, and she blushed yet again.

"Y-Yuki-chan...I...I was doodling, and I thought you wouldn't like it-" she began, but he cut her off with a question.

"What were you doodling?"

"N-nothing!" she yelped, and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised in dismay.

"So you scribbled out nothing?" he asked, and she looked at her feet, wringing her hands and blushing once more as she finally caved.

"I..I was doodling you." she said very quietly, and he was taken completely aback.

"Y-you were doodling m-me?" he asked, and she nodded, this time making him blush.

"I always...really liked you, Yuki-chan. You're so sweet and smart and I really look up to you..." she said, and his blush deepened.

"R-really?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I always wanted to ask you if you'd go somewhere with me, but I've always been too nervous..." she admitted, and he gathered up his strength and courage, grabbing both her hands in his.

"Sh-Shiemi, will you come have dinner with Rin and I tonight?" he asked, and she nodded happily.

"I'd love that!" she smiled, and threw her arms around him, grinning wildly as he hugged her back.

"D-d'ya wanna know what else I've always wanted to do?" she asked, and he responded with a curious 'hm?'. "This." she said, and gave him a happy little peck on the cheek, both of them blushing furiously as she skipped out of the classroom, too giddy to notice the figure leaning against the wall next to the door.

_Looks like I'm cooking for three tonight. _Rin thought, smiling and walking away, leaving his little brother touching his cheek, feeling lightheaded and ecstatic. Somehow, Yukio had a feeling they'd be having sukiyaki tonight, but of course, that was just a hunch.

**_END_**


End file.
